1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to correction of the clock information in a digit display timepiece and, more particularly, to the display in a digit display timepiece wherein the numerical figure to be corrected in a display portion can be easily confirmed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, display of the clock information in a digit display timepiece has been carried out in a manner that the information figures to be corrected in a display portion are flashed and correction is made according to said flashed condition. Therefore, it has been difficult to confirm the numerical figures to be corrected. In addition, a calendar display in a prior art digit display timepiece has been made by only arraying the numerical figures standing for "year," "month" and "date" in a row in order to discriminate them from time information display. Therefore, it has been hard to figure out "year," "month" and "date" at a glance.
More specifically, the clock information in a prior art digit display timepiece has been displayed as shown in FIGS. 1A to 1C. Particularly, in FIG. 1A there are shown hour, minute and second informations, that is, 12 hours 34 minutes 56 seconds are displayed with time displaying marks such as "colon" and "dash." In this drawing, reference numeral 1 denotes a body of the digit display timepiece, 2 a digit indicator, 3 a changing switch, and 4, 5 assemblies comprising minutes figure displaying segments.
FIG. 1B shows a digit indicator 2 in which calendar information, that is, year, month and date informations are shown by operating said changing switch 3. As seen from FIG. 1B, numerical figures are only arrayed in a row, in which Mar. 3, 76 (1976) are displayed.
In FIG. 1C, there are also shown year, month and date as calendar information, in which the "year" display portion 6 consists of a smaller digit indicator than that in FIG. 1B. Therefore, the calendar information in FIG. 1C is legible more than that in FIG. 1B.
However, in the case where any of the time information such as hour, minute and second or the calendar information such as year, month and date displayed in the above-described prior art digit indicator 2 is corrected, correction of the display has been carried out while flashing the selected assembly comprising figure display segments. Therefore, it has been difficult to confirm the numerical figure to be corrected. Particularly, the year, month and date in the calendar display portion have been displayed by only arraying numerical figures in a row, so that it has been very difficult to confirm the unit or numerical figure to be corrected since the display unit in a display portion to be corrected is flashing.